Mankai
This page is about the power, click here for the song. Mankai (満開, lit. "full bloom") is a special power granted to Heroes who have expended a great deal of magic, granting incredible power unique to the user for a limited time. Process & Abilities Every Hero has a Mankai gauge on some part of her uniform in the form of a five-petaled flower. Using large amounts of magic or blocking powerful attacks will cause one of the gauge's five petals to light up, and once all five petals have been lit the Hero can activate her Mankai form. However, once all five petals are lit, a Hero's Mankai will activate automatically if they do not actively use it for some time. When a Mankai is activated, rainbow-colored roots of energy will spring up from the Jukai and surround the user in light, before the light explodes into an enormous, flower-shaped aura. The user's Hero outfit changes into a long robe with detached sleeves, a uniform reminiscent of traditional Miko uniforms. Their weapon will also become a much stronger version of their main weapon. A hero can also activate Mankai by sheer will power even not transformed although it is dangerous. Some Mankai forms grant special moves by expending much amounts of energy. For example, Sonoko can take the form of a large bird and shoot additional lasers from it's wings and Togo can do a combined surge of energy from all her lasers, opposing even the strongest attack of the Leo Vertex. The users of Mankai can also move to great speeds floating and even move freely from their stationary positions. Once the user has used Mankai for an extended period of time, the user will soon feel weak and start falling with their Mankai enhancement gear and weapon will start dissipating into flowers and the hero will be back into their hero uniform. At this point, the hero undergoes the Sange. Dai Mankai A sub-type of Mankai granted only to Yuki Yuna is entitled . The Shinju expended all it's remaining power to give Yuna the ability to destroy the attacks of the heavenly gods. Due to this however, the Shinju perished. Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 2.16.00 PM.png|Before gaining Dai Mankai, Yuna is wrapped in a flower bud, symbolizing her transformation. Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 2.13.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 2.13.37 PM.png|Close-up of Yuna's eyes. Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 2.16.27 PM.png|The aura generated by the Dai Mankai. Image00004.jpg Sange Full Article: Sange The Mankai involves the Shinju granting a portion of its own power to a Hero, and thus it requires a sacrifice in return. This sacrifice is called the Sange (falling flowers). After a Hero's Mankai dissipates, she will permanently lose a bodily function in return: for example, the usage of a limb or one of her senses. The Sange stacks, and the more times a Hero uses her Mankai form, the more parts of her body she will sacrifice for the Sange. After Sange, a Hero's outfit will be modified to help make up for any missing functions; for example, after Tougou lost her legs to the Sange, her outfit developed ribbons that help her to move around. After each Sange, the Shinju will grant the Hero a new fairy; thus, the number of times a Hero has used Mankai can be calculated by subtracting one from their total number of fairies. For example, Sonoko, who activated her Mankai a total of 20 times, owns 21 fairies. Sange was soon removed from the system following the event where Togo Mimori attempted to destroy the barrier. Gallery Mankai.png|All of the pre-heroes' chapter girls in Mankai 1415303768804.jpg|Yuna's Mankai form Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.26.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.26.35 PM.png Kakusei - (1) Yuuki Yuuna.png Togo mankai form2.jpg|Mimori's Mankai form (close up) Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 5.26.03 PM.png|Mimori's Mankai form (full view). Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.27.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.04.54 AM.png|Sumi's first Mankai. Screen Shot 2017-07-14 at 11.31.00 AM.png|Sumi's Mankai (full view) Screen Shot 2017-07-14 at 11.30.40 AM.png card_image_600081.png 1415304545060.jpg|Fu's Mankai form Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.27.00 PM.png Kakusei - (3) Inubouzaki Fuu.png 1415306145504.jpg|Itsuki's Mankai form Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.27.11 PM.png 1418936807756.jpg|Karin's Mankai form Screenshot 20180217-213841.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.28.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.28.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.29.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.29.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 2.08.46 PM.png Nogi-sonoko-mankai.jpg|Sonoko's Mankai form Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.05.05 AM.png|Sonoko's Mankai form, animated Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 2.01.37 PM.png|Sonoko's Mankai Form, full view Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.31.05 PM.png|Sonoko's Mankai form, side view Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.31.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.30.43 PM.png card_image_600041.jpg Kakusei - (9) Minowa Gin.png|Gin's Mankai, as seen in the mobile game Concept Art YunaMankai.png YunaMankaiBB.png Screen Shot 2018-09-30 at 3.56.45 PM waifu2x art noise1 scale tta 1.png YunaDaiMankaiBB.png MimoriMankai.png MimoriMankaiBB.png FuMankai.png FuMankaiBB.png ItsukiMankai.png ItsukiMankaiBB.png KarinMankai.png KarinMankaiBB.png KarinSangeMankai.png SonokoMankai.png Screen Shot 2018-09-30 at 3.53.44 PM waifu2x art noise1 scale tta 1.png|(younger) 0001862337.jpeg SonokoMankaiShip.jpeg GinMankai.png Screen Shot 2020-01-29 at 8.26.07 PM.png 00105.jpeg Category:Transformations Category:Key Terms